


hurricane

by killcommander



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killcommander/pseuds/killcommander
Summary: friends to strangers. strangers to enemies. enemies to lovers.eve polastri and oksana astankova. it's complicated.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic so it might be a bit sloppy i'm sorry!!  
> but stick around for the ride <3

Eve catches herself staring again. She watches as her best friend leans casually against the railing of the rooftop bar, overlooking all of New York City. The air is sticky with July heat and she can see the slightly dewy sheen to her skin because of it. Her long blonde hair cascading in beachy waves effortlessly, the breeze blowing a few stray strands against her hair. She’s talking about something passionately, but Eve’s not listening. She continues to lean back and take in the view in front of her. She’s wearing a black dress that cuts _a little too low_ and Eve dares not to ask about the price tag, worried she’ll faint. A dimpled grin spreads across her face as Eve meets her eyes. 

Eve Polastri can’t stop her beating heart when Oksana Astankova smiles at her like _that_ , looks at her _that_. 

“Maybe you’ll work here someday.” Oksana says.

“Here?” 

“Sure, why not? You’re smart, hardworking, diligent,”

“Okay, but what good will a psychology degree do for me in New York of all places?”

“Who cares about that! You could do anything you wanted to, be whatever you wanted to be.” 

“Sure.” 

“I’m serious!”

“Okay, Ms. I’m-wearing-my-cheap-dress-tonight, not all of us can afford to live in penthouses in New York at the age of 18.” 

“First of all, this is cheap! Why would I waste a good dress on tonight? Second of all, it was a _gift_. And I’m not kidding, you’re working your ass off already at 20. Imagine yourself at 30.” 

“Okay, sure.” 

Eve finishes off her drink just as the waitress walks by. She offers to take the glass and asks the pair if they would like another.

“Vodka, neat.” Oksana says.

“Preference?” 

“Just tell Tom to pour me whatever he did last time. Tell him it’s for Oksana, he’ll know.” 

The woman nods away and starts to walk away when Oksana stops her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Mary.” 

“Mary.” Oksana repeats. “Could we also grab two glasses of champagne? We’re celebrating.” 

“Of course,” Mary responds. 

“Can you not?” Eve rolls her eyes. 

“Not what?”

“Flirt with every person you see?”

“Not everyone!” Oksana says in mock offense. “Only the ones that let me.” She smirks and winks her eyes at Eve.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.” she says in a more serious tone.

Eve shoots her a skeptical look. 

“I promise.” 

A few minutes later, Mary returns.

“Vodka for you and two champagnes,”

“Thank you, Mary.” Oksana replies. 

Eve wants to kick her under the table, but she’ll stay civil.

“You ladies let me know if you need anything else!”

“Sure will.” Oksana says as she smiles at Mary, or whatever her name is.

“Does it ever end with you?” Eve says.

“What ever ends?”

She rolls her eyes in response.

“Relax, relax. Anyways, here’s to us! To the end of junior year! To the beginning of the end. And most importantly, to you Eve. You’re my best friend, and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Eve clinks her glass against Oksana’s and takes a slow slip, her eyes never leaving Oksana’s. She swallows hard as Oksana’s green eyes bore into her. They flick to her lips before they meet her eyes again.

She leans forward. Eve can’t help but follow and closes her eyes.

“Eve!” a man yells. 

Her alarm blares. She jerks upright, trying to find those grey eyes again. But she can’t. All she’s met with is the darkness of her bedroom. Ever since she’s moved back to Connecticut, all she’s had are… dreams? memories? nightmares? ... she doesn’t know what to call them, but they keep her very, very awake at night. 

***

She plods down the hallway to the kitchen, getting on with her morning routine. As her coffee brews, she sits down at the small kitchen island counter and opens her laptop, scrolling through her emails. There’s an invitation to a breakfast at the clinic, a chance for Eve to meet her co-workers and settle into her new office. She grabs her cup of coffee and scrolls through the news stories for the day. Her dark curly hair is falling out of the messy ponytail after a restless night of sleep. She gets dressed and gets ready for the day. 

As she starts her car, Eve appreciates how nice Connecticut weather compared to London. She moved back to the states after almost 5 years of living abroad in London. What started out as a year abroad in college turned into her life. She completed her masters and landed a job, which paid pretty good money. It was what she dreamed of. But, a trip home for Christmas ended in a panic attack and her mother coming to pick up a hyperventilating Eve from the airport after she couldn’t get on the plane. The following April, Eve came back home. 

Now, she’s back and one of her best friends, Bill, recommended that she come join him at the Hartford Wellness Clinic, which runs alongside the hospital. The pay is… mediocre but the weather is _so_ much better. 

*** 

Along the drive, she passes her old stomping grounds. In the 6 years she’s been gone, the campus of UConn has more or less remained the same. Now that she’s here, she can’t seem to stop her mind from flooding with the memories of Oksana Astankova and she smiles, thinking about the weddings they crashed, the parties they had, the drinks they shared. Oksana made them keep every picture they took, every ticket for every concert they went to but Eve lost the polaroids and ticket snubs from those years sometime when she moved to London. 

But, she lets her mind slip back to the darkness. To the days when Eve set aside her party-girl ways and started really focusing on her degrees. She picked University of Connecticut because she’d heard psych was one of the biggest majors at UConn and it was close to home. She didn’t see the point in moving away to another state, when UConn was accessible and affordable. And in the winter of junior year, when she’d heard about an opportunity to attend London School of Business and Economics for a year, she applied. And when she got the news that she had a scholarship, the first person she wanted to tell was Oksana. But when she had gone to her house to find her, she found her sitting on the floor of her bedroom, hyperventilating. Eve joined her, pulling her into her lap and stroking her hair until she calmed down. 

Oksana’s demons showed more than she wanted them to. Oksana tried her hardest to be strong and kind and compassionate to everyone she met, but after a night of drinking, her facade began to crack. Eve wasn’t worried about the sleepless nights she sat there, hugging Oksana until she stopped crying. It was the nights that Oksana called at two in the morning for a ride home, barely able to slur her words to tell her where she was. It was the nights she was too afraid to leave Oksana alone, worried she might not wake up the next morning. Still, Eve cared for her because she knew Oksana was more than her demons.

_Eve lets her mind fill with the memory occupying her dream from last night. She wants to stop it from playing at all in her mind, but it washes over her in waves, dragging her under._

_Eve clinks her glass against Oksana’s and takes a slow slip, her eyes never leaving Oksana’s. She swallows hard as Oksana’s eyes bore into her. They flick to her lips before they meet her eyes again._

_She leans forward._

_Eve can’t help but follow._

_She closes her eyes._

_“Eve!” a man yells._

_They both jerk back and Eve turns to see Nico, furiously running towards the table._

_“What the hell are you doing?’_

_"What?”_

_“Don’t you ‘what?’ me! What the hell are you doing with this girl?”_

_“I’m hanging out with a friend.”_

_“Don’t pull that bullshit. She has problems!” He raises his voice and the patrons of the rooftop stare at him._

_Eve looks at Oksana, who’s about to cry and all she wants to do is hug her. She stands up and faces Nico._

_“Hey! You don’t get to talk to her like that!”_

_“You’re enabling her, Eve! Can’t you see?”_

_“You don’t understand. You’re just mad about the other night.”_

_“Of course I am! When your girlfriend’s topless and straddling you and then she decides to stop and get up to rescue her drunkard of a friend, you have a right to be mad!”_

_Eve scoffs._

_“And it’s not just that night! It’s every single date you’ve made us reschedule or you’ve come late or that you’ve just outright bailed! It’s only going to get worse, because you’re letting her. Come here Eve.” He comes to stand in front of her and slides an arm around her waist. He speaks in a softer tone. “You’ve worked too hard for this to all mean nothing. You need to keep an eye on the bigger picture, you’re going to London in August. You’re going to graduate and work really really hard.”_

_Eve doesn’t know what to say. Maybe he is right, maybe she is enabling her. But, she hasn’t told Oksana that she’s going away in a month to another continent for a whole year. She was too afraid of hurting her, but maybe she should’ve._

_Eve goes home with Nico. She lets him hold her on her couch and watch a movie she doesn’t really care about. The whole time her mind keeps drifting back to the almost-moment she had with Oksana. She’s terrified about what it means or what it could’ve been. That night when they go to bed, she rolls right out of Nico’s arms._

_***_

_The call comes at 2am._

_“Eve?” her voice is small and scared._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Can you come here? I need.. I need to not be here.” She slurs on the other end of the line._

_“Where’s here, sweetie?”_

_“Home.”_

_“Okay, I’ll be there in 5.”_

_Eve lets herself in with the spare key and walks to Oksana’s bedroom as quietly as she can. She’s sitting on her bed, with her back against the wall. There’s two empty bottles of liquor and Eve can see the tear stains on her cheek, glistening in the moonlight._

_“I’ve got to get out of here Eve.” Her voice is hollow and broken._

_“Why do you say that?” Eve climbs into bed, sitting up next to her._

_“I fucked up. I fucked up everything.”_

_“You’re not. And don’t you dare talk about my best friend that way.”_

_Oksana drops her head into her hands and begins to sob. Eve wanted Oksana to see what she saw, a brilliant and strong woman with so much potential and value. But no matter how hard she tried, Oksana kept giving up on herself._

_They sit together in silence, until Oksana finally stops crying._

_“What is it that you want? What do you hope for?” Eve asks with a little hopeful optimism. If she tells her what her goals are, then maybe Eve can help her achieve them._

_Oksana turns to face Eve and looks her in the eyes._

_“You.”_

_“I think about you all the time. I think about what you're wearing, and what you're doing. I think about what it’d be like to kiss you.”_

_Eve breathes in sharply as Oksana wraps her arms around Eve’s waist and pulls into her. Eve makes the first move, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. It’s passionate and intense. Oksana deepens it immediately, her tongue exploring the inside of her mouth as Eve’s hands work to remove Oskana’s shirt._

_Oksana moves them effortlessly so they’re laying down. Hands and tongues are roaming everywhere, clothing is shed, breathing is heavy. Eve feels her heart pounding as Oskana slides a hand into her underwear._

_“No.” Eve gasps._

_Oksana immediately stops, without anger or confusion or hurt._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s okay.”_

_Eve can’t bear to look her in the eyes and starts crying. Oksana brushes the tears off Eve’s cheek._

_“I think we should just… go to sleep first.”_

_“Okay.” Oksana doesn’t ask any questions._

_Eve places a hand on Oksana’s cheek and gently strokes it with her thumb until she feels the blonde’s breath even out into sleep. She quietly rolls out of the bed before sitting at Oksana’s desk to write her a letter. She lets her tears fall freely, hitting the page with soft splats as she writes._

_She leaves the letter by the bedside table and presses a soft kiss to Oksana’s lips._

_That was the last time Eve saw Oksana in person._

_***_

Eve arrives at Hartford Hospital and is twenty minutes too early for the breakfast at the clinic. She texts Bill to let him know she’s here and he quickly responds, _“Come up!”_

She gets out of her car and walks over to the hospital building.

_Why can’t you come pick me up?_

_You’re not 12. You know how to get your way around a hospital I’m sure._

_We’re on the fourth floor._

_C’mon… what could you possibly be doing at 8.40 in the morning? >:( _

_Work._

_You’re a bad friend._

Suddenly, a stranger bumps into her and her phone falls out of her hands.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” Eve turns around and yells at the stranger. 

The stranger turns around.

“Excuse me, why don’t you look up from your phone next time?” The heavy Russian accent. The dirty blonde hair. The green eyes. It’s all too familiar. Is this another hallucination? Another nightmare? 

Standing in front of her is Oksana Astankova. 


End file.
